Devices such as tablets, smart phones, media players, eBook reader devices, smart televisions and so forth allow users to access and view a wide variety of content.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.